Richard Stevenson (poet)
by George J. Dance Richard Stevenson (born 1952) is a Canadian poet. Life Stevenson was born in Victoria, British Columbia. He has lived in western Canada and Nigeria. He has degrees in English and creative writing from the University of Victoria and University of British Columbia.Richard Stevenson, CanLit Poets, Canadian Literature. Web, June 10, 2013. A college English teacher, he has taught English, Canadian and African literature, business communication, creative and technical writing, ESL, and humanities courses in high schools and colleges.Richard Stevenson, Poets.ca, League of Canadian Poets. Web, June 10, 2013. Stevenson is a former editor-in-chief of Prism International, and has served in various editorial, jury, and writing/arts group executive capacities over the years. His reviews and poems have appeared in hundreds of magazines, anthologies, e-zines, and journals published in Canada, the United States, and overseas.Richard Stevenson: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 10, 2013. He has given many workshops in writing and publishing, and has read to enthusiastic audiences at venues across Canada. He has also performed with the jazz/poetry group Naked Ear and the young adult rock/poetry troupe Sasquatch. He lives in Lethbridge, Alberta. Recognition Awards *Norma Epstein Award for Creative Writing (co-winner), 1983. *Vancouver Literary Storefront Chapbook Award, 1983. *Stephen G. Stephansson Award, 1994. *ACIFA Excellence in Promoting Student Learning Award, 1996. *Pyrowords' Literary Rose Award, 1997. *Second Prize, Sketches of Miles Contest, 2001. Except where noted, award information courtesy the League of Canadian Poets. Publications Poetry *''Hierarchy at the Feeder'' (chapbook). Brandon, MB: Pierian Press (dollarpoem editions), 1984. *''Twelve Houseplants'' (chapbook). . Brandon, MB: Pierian Press (dollarpoem editions), 1985. *''Driving Offensively''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1985 *''Suiting Up''. London, ON: Third Eye Publications, 1986. *''Horizontal Hotel: A Nigerian Odyssey''. Toronto:TSAR Publications, 1989. *''Dick and Jane Have Sex'' (chapbook). Edmonton, AB: Greensleeve Editions, 1990. *''Whatever it is Plants Dream...'' Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 1990. *''Learning to Breathe''. Vancouver, BC: Cacanadadada Press, 1992. *''From the Mouths of Angels''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1993. *''Flying Coffins''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1994. *''Wiser Pills''. London, ON: HMS Electronic Books, 1994. *''A Murder of Crows: New & selected poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1998. *''Nothing Definite Yeti''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1999. *''Live-Evil: A Homage To Miles Davis''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 2000. *''Hot Flashes: Maiduguri haiku, senryu, and tanka. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2001. *''Fuzzy Dice (chapbook). Cubicle Press, 2004. *''Frank's Aquarium'' (chapbook). Cubicle Press, 2004. *''A Charm of Finches''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2004. *''Parrot With Tourette’s''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press (Palm Poets Series), 2004. *''Flicker at the Fascia: Poems''. Mississauga, ON: Serengeti Press, 2005. *Bye bye blackbird: An elegiac suite for Miles Davis''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2006.'' *''Tempus Fugit: Improvisation for Miles Davis'' (chapbook). Mount Pleasant, ON: Laurel Reed Books, 2005. *''Tidings of Magpies: Haiku, senryu, and tanka''. Edmonton, AB: Spotted Cow Press, 2008. *''Wiser Pills''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House, 2008. *''The Emerald Hour: Haiku, senryu, tanka, and zappai'' (photographs by Ellen McArthur). Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2008. *''Windfall Apples: Tanka and kyoka''. Edmonton, AB: AU Press, 2010.Search results = au:Richard Stevenson, worldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 10, 2013. Non-fiction *''Riding on a Magpie Riff'' (memoir). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2006. Juvenile *''Why Were All the Werewolves Men? Poems''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1994. *''Take Me To Your Leader! Poems''. Bayeux Arts, 2003. *''Alex Anklebone & Andy The Dog'' (fiction). Bayeux Arts, 2005. *''Calling Out Nines'' (poetry). Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Richard Stevenson: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 10, 2013. Audio / video *''C4/4 Miles'' (CD; with poetry/jazz troupe Naked Ear & composer Gordon Leigh). A Muse 'n' Blues Production of Sound Gallery Enterprises, 1999. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Richard Stevenson at Canadian Literature - profile, 1 poem ("Dusk During Harmattan"), & interview. ;Books *Richard Stevenson books at Ekstasis Editions ;Audio video *Poet Richard Stevenson at ArtsQuest (video), 2011. ;About *Richard Stevenson at Thistledown Press *Richard Stevenson at Canadian Poetry Online (profile) *Richard Stevenson at the League of Canadian Poets Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Lethbridge Category:Living people Category:1952 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia Category:Writers from Alberta Category:Children's poets